The disclosure relates generally to a powder applicator and more particularly to a powder applicator for a continuous process line. Various types of powder can be applied to products for a variety of reasons, such as to provide lubrication, to absorb moisture, and to color a surface. Often the object to which the powder is applied is produced on a continuous process line. Because powders are a collection of unconnected particles, powders can be difficult to control, especially when dispersed in the air. Additionally, powders tend to clump when exposed to moisture. Machinery for the application of powders often tends to be messy and inefficient (i.e., much of the powder is wasted during application) at applying powders to the substrate. Further, in a continuous process, clumps in the powder can disrupt the process line either by clogging the powder applicator or by creating a jam in downstream machinery.